Magnetismo (Druna)
by Sansanperia
Summary: Dos polos opuestos encontrados bajo la tormenta a medianoche.


**MAGNETISMO**

 **Dos polos opuestos encontrados bajo la tormenta a medianoche.**

 **«Ella está loca, pero es mágica. No hay mentira en su fuego». (BUKOWSKI)**

Un antiguo castillo en calma… Si las paredes hablaran contarían infinidad de historias; algunas acabaron y otras se siguen desarrollando bien, con el ruido de la multitud de alumnos inundando el castillo de vidas curiosas, otras se cuentan en silencio de forma triste, con llantos, conflictos de adolescentes, castigos y lo peor, con la mancha de la guerra impregnando también las mismas paredes. Hogwarts era un corazón latente y esa noche soportaba una fuerte tormenta primaveral, pero se mantenía firme y majestuoso por mucha lluvia y truenos, imperaba sin embargo la tranquilidad. Todo el mundo dormía.

Bueno, casi todos…

Esa noche a la joven Luna Lovegood le tocaba ronda de Prefecto. ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho un par de años atrás? Prefecta… El puesto nunca le había atraído lo más mínimo en toda su estancia en el colegio, pero lo veía necesario y respetable como cualquier otro oficio para ayudar a los alumnos, y se sorprendió cuando recibió la carta en verano. Se dijo a sí misma que podría ser una buena experiencia para ese último curso escolar, además de que con ello su expediente académico mejoraría.

Necesitaba tener más distracciones ese último año. Sus amigos se encontraban ocupados en muchos asuntos personales: Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque estaban un curso por encima de ella, ya no cursaban las mismas materias que el resto de sus compañeros y se dedicaban a hacer diversos trabajos y visitas para el Ministerio, que se reconstruía tras la guerra; Neville también había sido nombrado Prefecto, con la añadidura de ser ayudante en prácticas de Herbología, de todos era al que más veía debido a las reuniones con el resto de Prefectos de las demás casas; y Ginny estaba centrada en el Quidditch como nueva capitana, los fines de semana iba al campo a entrenar unas horas extra debido a que ese año venían seleccionadores de la federación al colegio. Por todo ello, los amigos se veían menos esos últimos meses, compartían algunas clases y comidas pero el tiempo parecía que les consumía. Todos tenían su ajetreo y su vida reconstruida. Pero ella necesitaba en su interior algo más. No terminaba de saber qué era. Lo único que quería era que el tiempo no se le escapase de entre las manos.

Ya nada era lo mismo. Hogwarts se lavaba la cara tras la guerra y también lo hacían sus alumnos.

A pesar de la bella tormenta que contemplaba a través de los ventanales del castillo, todo lo que la rodeaba era la calma… _Tediosa calma_ … Había despertado al mundo tras la lucha y no quería que la emoción en su vida se apagase de nuevo. Era una bruja, tenía mil planes pendientes por llevar a cabo, sobre todo al salir de Hogwarts, y por aburrido que pudiera parecer en el fondo el trabajo de Prefecta de Ravenclaw quería aprovechar el año sacándole partido a todo, aunque pareciese monótono.

Carpe diem, y cambio de perspectiva con muchas cosas.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras caminaba a paso lento, recreándose en contemplar los retratos en los pasillos tan familiares ya para ella, con la varita encendida y jugueteando con su inseparable collar de corchos.

Estaba buscando _algo_ … Podría decir que era en realidad una extraña sorpresa se le empezó a aparecer por esos pasillos desde hacía un tiempo. Entró en ese momento en un corredor amplio ya sin cuadros del cuarto piso y en su interior la chica sabía que pronto se despertaría en ella esa sensación de _adrenalina_... Tan solo unos pasos más, cruzar el pasillo y…

Ahí estaba de nuevo:

Una esbelta y fornida silueta masculina de espaldas, de cabellos perlados como los suyos, miraba cómo la lluvia caía a borbotones por los recovecos de los muros exteriores y las estatuas de la fachada. A ella no le hacía falta que se diese la vuelta, tenía grabada en la retina el color de los ojos destellantes de ese extraño monumento al misterio, sabía que en ese instante estarían llenos de impaciencia y fuego, o al menos eso esperaba. Habló cantarinamente y con pausa haciendo que la figura se diera la vuelta:

-Señor Malfoy, es la tercera vez en esta semana que se salta el toque de queda o que le pillo deambulando por los pasillos fuera de clase –dijo con la típica voz que la caracterizaba, aguda pero firme, como si una maestra regañara a un niño pequeño. Se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

-Vaya, Lovegood, vuelves a jugar a "la Prefecta sonámbula"… -dijo el joven acercándose un poco más a ella, dejando que la luz de la noche bañara su rostro por completo con una expresión relajada y denotando ironía en la voz. Tan serio pero a la vez tan relajado.

Un escalofrío.

Ambos frente a frente en un breve silencio. Dos entes similares pero completamente contrarios en su interior. Dos figuras que parecían haber sido creadas por la luz de la luna. El contrario de lo similar.

Como dos imanes.

-Sonámbula o no, tengo autoridad para pedirle que vuelva a su sala común, Malfoy. Pero con las veces que me lo he encontrado, a lo mejor el sonámbulo es usted.

-Qué refinada se vuelve cuando tiene esa insignia puesta… -dijo él acercándose más hasta terminar posando un dedo en la solapa de la túnica de la chica, deslizándolo por la insignia que reposaba en la parte derecha de la túnica de Ravenclaw sobre el pecho, por donde le caían tirabuzones dorados. Malfoy parecía ir con el fin de recrearse en esa zona disimuladamente y a la vez se apartó con rapidez. La chica Lovegood sintió un pequeño escalofrió que él pudo percibir. Quitó el dedo antes de que ella le apartase de un manotazo. Y esbozando una media sonrisa él continuó-. Ahora le pregunto; ¿qué más da que esté despierto y paseando?

-Está incumpliendo las normas y no creo que le venga bien que le quite más puntos.

-¿Rompiendo las normas? –soltó una risa irónica- Creo recordar que, siendo amiga de Potter también es experta en eso… Que sepa que, por otra parte, puedo decir que, usted Lovegood, está siendo desconsiderada con el trato a un alumno –se cruzó de brazos mostrándose totalmente despreocupado-. A lo mejor el pasear me ayuda a coger el sueño.

-Lo único que conseguirás es quedarte dormido mañana en el pupitre de clase.

-¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "usted"?

-Ya no eres prefecto y es normal que se te haya quedado la costumbre de ir rondando medianoche pero así solo ganarás un castigo… Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Me vas a llevar de la mano o a la fuerza?

-No quiero llegar a la fuerza… -advirtió aún con ojos inocentes que parecían emanar toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¿Seguro? –arqueó una ceja bajo los ojos centelleantes de la joven.

-Eso sería entretenerme demasiado en mi turno. Además, en este pasillo hay muchos Torposoplos –dijo sonriente ante tal idea-. Puede que ya tengas alguno rondándote –alzó la mano pasándola por la frente del joven, poniéndose levemente de puntillas para simular cómo algo revoloteaba por su cabeza mientras este ponía una expresión de ligera sorpresa.

Malfoy tomó su mano con ligereza sin mostrar ninguna nota de agresividad aunque con semblante serio para que se detuviera ante uno de esos gestos y aspavientos tan locos que parecía tener la chica de vez en cuando. Giró con ella hasta conseguir que quedara de espaldas a uno de los ventanales.

-Acorralada –contestó él en un susurro. No quería admitir que esos gestos infantiles de la chica le hacían mucha gracia.

-Entonces, veo que elige la fuerza, señor Malfoy…

Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando unos pasos en la lejanía les hicieron terminar su conversación y salir repentinamente de ese extraño ensimismamiento, haciendo que ambos mirasen a la vez, con el mismo gesto de alerta, al fondo del pasillo, donde empezaba a divisarse la luz de otra varita. De repente, el joven tomó a Luna con firmeza por los hombros y la empujó unos metros hacia una de las aulas. A su vez, la chica apagó su varita y abrió la puerta con un _Alohomora._

Pasos en un eco ensordecedor y el corazón del águila y el de la serpiente latiendo frenéticamente.

-Por qué poco… -susurró Malfoy asomado a la rendija de la puerta.

-Ha estado muy cerca... –añadió Lovegood apoyándose en uno de los muchos pupitres.

Cuando el destello de la tercera varita, al parecer de un profesor, que invadió el pasillo se hubo alejado, el chico cerró con sigilo la puerta y dirigió la mirada hacia la joven:

Seguía apoyada y estática en el pupitre, sus enormes ojos grisáceos mostraban sorpresa e inquietud con una curiosidad y duda infantil. Y le miraban, sin embargo, con fascinación, esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente paso del chico.

Malfoy mostró de nuevo una malévola media sonrisa y empezó a recorrer esa silueta de niña con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras cerraba con un hechizo la puerta para no estar a merced de más paseantes nocturnos.

Una mirada. Ojos analíticos.

Una toma de aliento. Los labios húmedos.

Un suspiro y…

Lentamente acortaron el espacio que había entre ellos para encontrarse en los labios del otro. Al principio un roce, luego empezaron un beso acompasado, dulce, fueron recreándose hasta tomar un ritmo. Luego él se dispuso a invadir la boca de la joven con su lengua de serpiente, algo para lo que la chica estaba prepara y correspondió ansiosa de explorar, embriagándose del aliento del joven, frio pero dulce. Jugueteaban en uno con el otro en un ritmo que no deseaban terminar. Sus manos no se quedaban fuera del juego; él la atrajo cogiéndola de la cintura con una mano y con otra recorría su espalda sintiendo el cosquilleo de los mechones de su pelo entre los dedos. Ella le rodeó por los hombros, entrelazando sus dedos de muñeca y transmitiéndole delicadas caricias en la nuca.

Cuando se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire, él pudo notar el leve rubor de sus mejillas y ella cómo los ojos de él centelleaban ansiosos. Al unirse de nuevo él no se recreó demasiado en la boca de la joven, quería probar más zonas, y llevó los besos al cuello de cisne de la muchacha, lo que provocó que ella se mordiese el labio inferior en un acto reflejo y se aferró más a la camisa impoluta del Slytherin.

-Draco… esto está mal –decía cerrando los ojos para recrearse en esa sensación.

-Lo sé –contestó en un leve y jadeante suspiro ansioso-. Pero no nos engañemos, sabes que te encanta –dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el nudo de la corbata azul de Ravenclaw con rapidez y delicadeza mientras seguía recorriendo su cuello con un hambre voraz.

-No he dicho que paremos... –señaló la chica mientras se estremecía ante ese acto salvaje que le sacaba una media sonrisa- Pero… imagina que llega a encontrarte otro prefecto que no sea yo…

-Me da igual, Luna... –dejó su juego para levantar la cabeza y mirarla los ojos mientras. Mientras tomaba aliento seguía desatando la corbata-. Ya todo me da igual.

La condujo con delicadeza unos pasos hacia el pupitre donde estaba antes apoyada.

-No lo creo… -ella apartó las manos del chico y las apoyó de espalas a la mesa- Sigo sin entender por qué yo…

-Tú no eres como otras. No eres una experta en la materia, pero eso me termina gustando –apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro perlado de la chica y siguió recorriéndola con la mirada hasta posar ambas manos en sus caderas.- Por otro lado, yo podría preguntarte a ti lo mismo.

-Pregunta –dijo la chica con firmeza empezando a desabotonar la túnica del Slytherin.

Experta o no, acababa siendo capaz de despertar una llama en el joven. Él se dejó hacer, expectante a la respuesta de Lovegood.

-¿Por qué yo, Luna Lovegood?

-Puede que por lo mismo que tú, pero de forma diferente –el mostró una expresión de duda- Porque tampoco eres como los que me rodean. No eres un experto en esa materia de empatizar y de manejar sentimientos –dijo explicándose con voz parsimoniosa mientras terminaba de desabrochar la túnica y empezaba con la impoluta camisa-. Pero saber que muestras un lado vulnerable y humano me termina gustando...

-En resumidas cuentas: porque ambos somos raros para el otro.

-Claro. Yo soy "la Lunática de Ravenclaw" y tú el extraño ex-mortífago de Slytherin –sentenció con toda la naturalidad del mundo, descubriéndole el torso y empezando a acariciarle cálida y lentamente.

-Nunca me has tenido miedo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó él empezando a subir los pliegues de la falda de la chica para no quedarse atrás.

-¿Por qué debería? –preguntando de nuevo con toda la sinceridad e inocencia del mundo.

-Toda la gente con la que me cruzo últimamente me mira con miedo… No me importan las miradas de desprecio, me importan las de miedo.

-Ya, y tú desearías que te mirasen con admiración, ¿no es así?

Él asiente y comienza desabotonar la túnica Ravenclaw.

-¿Para qué engañarme?... Ya nadie me mira con deseo como antes…

-Quizá aún lo hagan algunos, pero tú no te das cuenta…-dijo apartándose. Sus manos dejaron de explorar su torso y se centró en tirar de ambas corbatas y juguetear con ellas haciendo un lazo- Siempre has estado inmerso en tu mundo y no te interesa explorar el de los demás.

-Ahí te equivocas –el acortó un poco más el espacio entre ambos para apoyar las manos en pupitre, encerrando a la joven que automáticamente se desprendió de su túnica y se sentó sobre la madera fría.

-¿De veras? –cuestionó sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Hace tiempo que he empezado a explorar un mundo… casi prohibido. Pero resulta que también tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que me acabe gustando demasiado y al final no quiera alejarme.

-Si no lo haces, nunca lo sabrás –dijo mostrando una media sonrisa poco común en ella.

De nuevo se unieron en un beso lento. Él empezó a morderle fieramente el labio inferior y ella se dejaba llevar lanzando suaves gemidos.

En ese instante sí que sentían que la ropa empezaba a estorbar… Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo despacio del resto del uniforme; A él la lentitud y sensualidad con que la chica se desabotonaba la camisa le pareció un martirió y ella disfrutaba con esa expresión de impaciencia y fiero deseo en sus ojos grises. Se movía despacio porque esa mirada impaciente le excitaba mucho más.

Draco se complació y se sorprendió al ver que en sus ojos no había miedo, confiaba en él y deseaba que la poseyera de nuevo. Habían conseguido abandonar la desconfianza, sabiéndose capaz de corresponderla, él tampoco tenía miedo de regalarle la más intensa de sus caricias. Le despertaba ternura, quería hacerla suya y mantenerla a salvo de todo. Cada gemido era una gota que poco a poco colmaba el vaso del éxtasis.

Ya no aguantaban más. Querían retarse y a la vez terminar de deleitase del otro. Necesitaban ese "algo más". Sentían que el otro era una sorpresa que se habían encontrado de repente en sus difíciles caminos.

La serpiente quería dominar y el águila estaba deseosa de aprender y ser también dominante de su elemento. Era una batalla que ninguno quería ni podía ganar, no querían terminar de sentir ese frenesí devorador. Ambos distintos en su especie, opuestos y líderes de sus correspondientes universos deseando fusionarse.

Una vez que se deshicieron del uniforme, él empezó a recorrer su blanco pecho depositando profundos besos a la vez que se deleitaba de la suavidad y calidez de la joven. Ella se embriagaba de su intenso aroma a colonia y pasaba sus manos por los cabellos y los fornidos brazos y espalda del chico. Notaba cómo se desprendía con destreza de su sujetador y el rubor de sus mejillas fue en aumento. Ahora tumbada sobre el pupitre sentía cómo la electricidad recorría su espalda al notar los besos y las caricias del Slytherin... Su lengua de serpiente.

Malfoy volvió a invadir su boca y la tomó por los muslos acercándola más para sí. Luna _lo sintió_ , y excitada, comenzó también a recorrer el cuello del muchacho posando las manos en su espalda y dejándose llevar marcándole con sus finas y poderosas garras de águila.

Caricias,… el bello erizado,… los gemidos y gruñidos que les hacían aumentar el ritmo.

Se introdujo en ella despacio, notando cómo la chica arqueaba la espalda mientras profería un gemido intenso. Y le ayudaba a llevar el dolor depositando suaves besos en su frente y la comisura de sus labios…

¿Cuánto duraría esa aventura? No podían saberlo. Solo existía ese alocado presente donde ambos viajaban al universo opuesto. Donde se unían como imanes atraídos por la rareza que se transmitían.

Si las paredes hablaran… -Un momento- se dijo el Slytherin a sí mismo, estas paredes sí que podían hablar en cualquier momento con la ayuda de los retratos… ¿Con un _muffilato_ bastaría para insonorizar el aula en la que en esa noche se estaba desprendiendo puro fuego y pasión? No estaba seguro. Lo único que quería era que esa chica de piel perlada y de melena enmarañada siguiera gimiendo y pidiéndole más con cada envestida. Que descolocara del todo sus ideas y su mundo, porque sabía que ambos ya una vez estuvieron a punto de perder la cordura por el sufrimiento, ahora se decía a sí mismo que si la perdían, que lo hicieran por el placer.

Sentía que estaba a punto.

Un trueno quebró el cielo. Ambos sentían la tormenta en su fuero interno y en ese momento se sentían capaces de hacer frente a cualquier cataclismo. Que las paredes temblaran, que el cielo resonara una y otra vez, era una respuesta a la pasión que se guardaban.

Fuera problemas, solo había espacio para el _deseo_.

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
